Defending My Girl
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Beca has been in love with her next door neighbor Chloe for a long time but never said a word in fear of ruining their friendship so she stood by on the sidelines, watching the girl that she loves with other people. The current boy toy is Chiacgo who doesn't deserve Chloe and the tiny DJ has had enough of the meathead hurting her girl, deciding to put him in his place. G!p Beca


Defending My Girl

* * *

I've known Chloe since I was six years old after her and her family moved in across the street from and she took my breath away with her piercing baby blue eyes and her curly red hair. She was honestly the most beautiful girl that I have ever but I've never been much of a people person so going over there to talk to her wasn't an option for me but I never made it back inside before someone calls out to me. I turned around to see that it was her and she was definitely more beautiful up close but my voice was caught in my throat but she didn't care as introduced herself before giving me her life story. I found out that she moved here from Portland, Oregon because of her Dad's transfer with her two older brothers and her mother cause Mr. Beale's an accountant. I don't know why I'm sitting, listening to this girl spill her to me but I like the sound of her voice as it's very angelic and by the time that Chloe has finished talking, Dad had came outside with a surprised look on his face.

I know that he wasn't expecting to find me on the porch with someone but a proud smile forms as he tells me that dinner was gonna be soon but tells the new girl that she should invite her family over on Saturday when they finished unpacking. She smiles so brightly that it rivals the sun before nodding her head in agreement as she jogs over back to her house but stopped dead at the curb as she looked over her shoulder to wave at me. I don't know what compelled me to wave back but I did and that was the day that started everything and it wasn't long before little things that I liked about Chloe but when I first heard her sing, it was like listening to angels sings. Her brothers Caleb and Corey were pretty cool and I learned that the whole family are big on hugs and showing you in affection which I'm not good with but I deal with it although I'll never admit it that I like it when the older girl and her mother hug me.

She never pressured me into talking about myself when I didn't feel like it or pestered me with questions as I never been a very open person especially after Ma had passed away from cancer. I don't like some my vulnerable to others but Chloe forced me to talk about as it seem like she had superpowers to know when I just needed space or give a quick hug before immerse myself in my mixes. Mrs. Beale was always there with a smile or a hug to give or letting me know that she was there by giving me random piano or guitar lesson out of the blue and over the years she became like a motherly figure but never trying to replace Ma. The other girl and I were stuck together like glue through out middle school even she shoot through the rank in the social hierarchy but stayed same as gained other friends like Aubrey. I never understood how those two are friends since Posen's an uptight, anal retentive know-it-all with an attitude but I guess that people could wonder why someone like Chloe hangs out with someone like me either.

As for myself I gained friends too sorta but I know that I can count on Jesse and Cynthia-Rose when it really I need them but they're still a couple of weirdoes as they like to refer themselves as my lesbros. I don't know how much they can really be since the song-writer likes leering on someone who's obviously straight and the composer just weird taste in women as he has a not-so-hidden crush on Posen. I don't see how he's interested in someone who's such a fun-sucker but to each their own, I guess but when I never told the singer about my feeling for her because I didn't want to our friendship and it was a lost cause as I only seen her go out with guys. It's hard to remember when she tells me that if she ever goes over to the side that I would be someone that she would after and the lingering touches that last longer than what would be considered friendly.

I don't know if Chloe knows what she's doing to me like she could see through at times but there's no way she knows. I hurt me seeing the girl that I love draped over some meathead fucktard as freshman year was Tom Andersen who the captain of the basketball team, sophomore year was Chad Patterson who was the captain of the Lacrosse team and now it's my junior year. The guy of the next six month to a year is Chicago Davis and he's the worst of all the guys that the ginger ever dated despite how might feel about her, I couldn't make this shit if I wanted to. The guy brags about how he's going into the military after graduation and I think that most people that decide to take path is quite honorable as Corey make the decision to go into the Navy about four years ago. Although I wouldn't trust putting an assault riffle in this idiot's hands and he's more likely to get shot or shot himself in the foot than actually help but Chloe being the person that she is, sees the best in people even when they're douche bags.

This guy has made her more times than I can count during the summer with his sexual indiscretions and the guy was dumb enough to post about his conquests on Facebook where his girlfriend could see it. _Dumbass!_ I don't understand why the singer takes him back every time he begs and pleads that he wouldn't do it again but I know that he will because cheaters like him never truly change and only sorry when they get caught. I had to hold the ginger as she cried her eyes out over this fucker but not this time because I can no longer stand by and let this happen because I love her too much for that as I storm through the corridors looking for Chicago with Cynthia-Rose and Jesse on my heels. The composer is trying to talk me out of confronting the fucktard but there's nothing that he could say that'll change my mind as I walk out of the school to find him and his friends talking by his pick-up truck. The meathead looks up for a second to see me heading his way as he smirks smugly with his hand in his front pockets before running his hand over mouth cockily.

"Hey little Mitchell, finally decide to have a real man straight you out" Chicago said looking at me.

"What real man? The only thing that I see right now is a little boy that cant keep his dick in his pants when he had the most amazing girlfriend crying her eyes out over him" I said pressing my hand against his head. "And for your information, there's no way that I would sleep with you or let that thumbtack between your legs anywhere near me"

His boys laughs loudly as the veins in Chicago's neck start to pulse while his face turns a bright red before his fist collides with my jaw causing me to fall on the ground before a fight breaks out. I know that I'm not much of a match for the meathead as he has been training to go into the military but that doesn't mean that I can't get a few licks in although I didn't expect Tom and Luke to come in to pull the fucktard off of me. The Brit DJ holds Chicago as the basketball captain gets in some good lick before threatening to expose him to the dean for attacking me first and I know that he wasn't willing to have his chances squandered over a fight. Tom holds his hand out for me as I look at him through my good eye for a good minute before hesitantly taking as he pulls me on to my feet before giving us a ride to his place and I wasn't surprised to see that it was huge.

Apparently the basketball captain's parents are doctor and he knew how to apply first aid to cuts and bruises, black eyes as he silently patches me up, wrapping up my bruised ribs as I wondered why he was helping me. The two of us weren't exactly friends but he was one of the few guys that actually treated Chloe as she never told me why they had broken up but I had to admit that I was happy about it.

"You're probably wondering why I'm helping you" Tom said putting the last of the bandages away.

"It crossed my mind" I said shrugging my shoulders. "But why are you helping me? We weren't really friends so why?"

"Despite what you think Beca, I don't dislike even though you made it very clear that you didn't like me as now that Chloe and I aren't together anymore, it makes sense that you were in love with her" Tom said as I stiffens slightly but waves me off. "Do you want to know the reason why our relationship didn't work out"

I have to admit that I was curious because Chloe didn't tell me why they had broken up and she tells me literally everything about what's going on her in life wheter I wanted to know or not.

"The reason that we didn't work out is because I didn't want to come out to be gay and Chloe had agreed to being my gay beard for that year but I could tell that she wasn't happy and I wasn't happy either" Tom said running his hand through his hair. "I got tired of pretending of what I was feeling didn't exist and I found love with someone that I thought I would fall for"

I follow his line of sight to Luke who was wrapping up Jesse then it all clicked for me and Tom was admitting something major as I feel like a huge asshole for giving him just a hard time. I know that Georgia isn't the most supportive place when you're gay even though it's 2010 as people are a bit more accepting of other's differences but it still had a long way to go.

"We're not exactly out or anything but when we graduate, I want him to come with me to Houston for college" Tom said before turning his attention back to me. "Promise me, that you won't miss your chance. If you think that Chloe is the one for you then you need to seize your moment before it passes you by"

"What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I ruin our friendship? I don't want to lose her" I said shaking my head.

"If she doesn't then she wouldn't drop you like a hot potato and we'll here to pick up again but if she does feel the same then you gaining something that will truly special" Tom said patting my shoulder.

I nod as I say bye to Jesse and CR before heading home because I knew that Dad was coming back home late tonight since he'll be busy grading papers and essay so I decide to walk home. Since Dad works at the university not too far from here so he tends to spend most time grading papers and essays so I used a lot of nights at home by self until Chloe used to make me come over to her house for dinner with her family. When I'm with the Beales, I feel like how things used to be when Ma was alive and we would used eat at the dinner and used talk about our day as I miss those times. I walk up the walkway to see the ginger sitting on the top step of the porch in a hot pink tank top, dark washed jeans and my old My Chemical Romance hoodie that she 'borrowed' from me in seventh grade. She looks up at me, gasps loudly before rushing to my side as she checks for injuries and asking me a million and one questions before ushering inside to recline in the old Laz-E boy in the living room.

"Beca, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Chloe asked worried.

"It's nothing just a few scraps and brusies" I said waving off her concern.

"It's definitely something because you look like shit, Becs" Chloe said frowning. "Wow Beale, you really know how to make a girl feel attractive" I said smirking as much as my split lip would allow me.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now because someone hurt you and I can't allow anyone to lay a finger on you" Chloe said seething.

I've seen a wide range of emotions show up on Chloe's face over the years as she has always been someone to wear their emotions on their sleeve so I never had to wonder what she was thinking but the look of anger on her face is incredibly sexy. Tom's words echoes in my ears and I honestly don't want to regret anything so I'm seizing my moment as I grab the singer by the wrist, bringing her down as our lips smash together and it's everything that I thought it would be and more. Chloe squeaks out in surprise before pressing lips together more firmly as our lips dance around each other in a slow and sensual dance while she adjust herself to straddle my lap before pulling back with eyes blown.

"Don't think that kissing me like that is going to deter me from finding out who did this is to you" Chloe said resting forehead against mine. "But why did you kiss me, Becs?"

"Because… Because I love you, Chloe. I love you more than just being my best friend, I want to be with you. I want to be the one that sends lovey-dovey good morning text, to hold your hand in public, to kiss you whenever I want to, I just want everything with you. I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship since you only date guys in the past"

"You wouldn't have ruin friendship but it's true that I only dated guys in the past but you mean more to me than any of my past boyfriends combined but I know that I want to see what happens between us… if you're willing to take that chance with me" Chloe said playing the hem of my shirt.

"I want that more than anything" I said grinning.

Chloe giggles before capturing my lips in another kiss.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
